<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashes of the Future by Lucicelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909262">Flashes of the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo'>Lucicelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asami Cooks, Entrapment, First Dates, Kirishima Bakes, M/M, Snark, Soulmates, Teasing, alternative universe, future kids, omega!akihito, second meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito's informant seemed to have given the photographer a dud of a tip. After all, Asami Ryuichi didn't appear in the vicinity of the politician beyond his viewfinder. Yet, Asami managed to sneak up behind Akihito during his most distracted moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another soulmate AU inspired by a Naruto soulmate AU fanfic by Raendown where if you look into your soulmate's eyes you see an image of your future children.</p><p>Honestly, I forgot the correct event when Akihito met Asami in chapter 1 of Finder. I ended up writing too much of this piece to start from scratch. Lets just say this is between the scene where Akihito is cornered and intimidated by Asami and Akihito's initial kidnapping by Asami.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Lucicelo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood pumping with excitement, Tabaka Akihito adjusted his viewfinder before snapping a sequence of photos. On his knees, he adjusted his body to lean forward to catch a different angle to this underground meeting. After all, an informant warned them that Asami Ryuichi planned to appear with a corrupt politician. So far, the politician showed up, strolling along with a woman who wasn't his wife on his arm, but <em>not</em> Asami. Strange. He would have to erase the beginning images due to irrelevance. Although, the photos of an affair was somewhat useful, but not the exclusive he looked forward to.</p><p>The images of Asami and this man would give their news source the <em>scoop of the year</em>. Meaning, a huge payout was on the line for whoever snapped the photos and published them first.</p><p>Akihito wasted no time in following the lead and dressed himself for the sudden cold chill that descended through the city. Trembling from the cold would distort his photos, making them <em>useless</em> for his boss to add onto their exclusive. No matter how much someone edited an image on photoshop, if it didn't look <em>natural</em>, no one would believe it.</p><p>And Takaba Akihito prided himself in his well produced photos.</p><p>Hearing someone <em>besmirch</em> his good name and his images <em>never</em> failed to make his blood boil. His pseudonym, T.A., became well known for authenticity <em>and</em> honesty. He worked hard to elevate himself up the industry despite his <em>omega status</em>. After all, photography <em>wasn't</em> approved as an omega safe option for a career. A ridiculous concept in his opinion. He learned to disguise his dynamic through well placed tricks. Anything to not tip off anyone who caught a <em>whiff</em> of his scent during his investigative stints.</p><p>Adjusting his stance, Akihito got into a crouching position, alleviating the pressure on his knees. Lowering his camera, he checked on the patches on his neck, they remained put. Next, he checked his wrists and the patches sort of detached from his skin. No surprise there. He maneuvered his wrists around due to using his camera, his sweat caused the glue to loosen against his skin.</p><p>Maybe, he should had splurged on the <em>expensive</em> patches than the <em>off brand</em> ones.</p><p>Good thing he remembered to apply his scent dampening patches to mask his natural omega aroma. He didn't need Asami Ryuichi's <em>sharp</em> nose to pick him out from the shadows. The man got close enough from their previous encounter to <em>register</em> his scent. It would be <em>careless</em> of him to not take that tidbit into account.</p><p>The rumors of Asami's <em>prime alpha</em> status gave him added abilities that the normal alpha <em>envied</em>. Meaning, he had to take care of disguising himself even more than usual.</p><p>Normally, he wore a beta scented shirt or jacket, other times he added beta cologne to his neck and wrist glands. A <em>typical</em> alpha fell for such trickery, <em>prime</em> alphas noses were <em>harder</em> to <em>fool</em>. All those elements plus the patch seemed to work for a limited time. It was a chore, but Akihito wasn't about to lose this chance of huge payout due to <em>negligence</em>.</p><p>Lifting his camera, he searched for Asami Ryuichi.</p><p>Wasting a minute, he didn't find Asami <em>anywhere</em> in the vicinity. It was as if their usual informant got the wrong date or someone intervened with the information. Not that it mattered, the initial target of the scandal wandered into the crowd. His mistress curled her arm tight around his as she cozied up against him.</p><p><em>"Ugh."</em> Akihito hit his forehead with the back of his hand. "What now? I wasted a night following a dud of a tip." Peering down at his camera, he found some solace in the images he got. Another politician in a scandal always sold papers. "Taking credit for snapping photos of <em>another</em> affair is just-"</p><p>An amused baritone commented. "Not tantalizing enough for you, <em>kitten?"</em></p><p>In a feat of quickness, Akihito shot up on his feet and turned his whole body around. Walking backwards until his back touched the railing, Akihito clutched onto his camera as he assessed the situation. At close proximity, stood Asami Ryuichi and his men, blocking the <em>one</em> viable exit. Akihito thought about jumping over the roof, his parkour skills helped open a quick escape routs from dangerous moments. Last time, he sprained his pinky in a <em>successful</em> attempt at escaping Asami's clutches.</p><p>This time, he risked getting shot at or tripping on his own two feet in order to outrun these men. His nimble size gave him the opportunity to dodge them and run faster. Even if <em>all</em> three of them were <em>taller</em> than him, Akihito had speed on his side.</p><p>Akihito turned to glance at Asami and their eyes <em>connected.</em></p><hr/><p>The image of an <em>blond haired</em> pup with <em>golden eyes</em> appeared before Akihito and Asami's eyes.</p><p>Akihito <em>slammed</em> his arm against the railing <em>almost</em> dropping his beloved viewfinder onto the ground. Asami <em>almost</em> tripped on his own two feet, shocking his trusted men who <em>never</em> saw him stumble throughout their service.</p><p>This pup's appearance meant one thing: they were <em>soulmates</em>.</p><p>The pup grew from the wailing newborn into an adventurous child. His refreshing and adorable smile made both men smile along with him. He looked healthy and happy. From the manner the child clung to his sires, it appeared they raised their pup with love and respect. Any instance that showed their first born, he beamed in delight at the sight of them.</p><p>Paying close attention, Asami and Akihito managed to read their pup's lips. He addressed them as <em>chichiue</em> and <em>otou-sama. </em>Respectful monikers that Asami and Akihito found suited them well. Akihito could bear to address <em>himself</em> as an <em>omega</em> <em>mother</em>, but for <em>his</em> pups to call him <em>mother</em> was <em>unacceptable.</em></p><p>To their shared disbelief, <em>more</em> children appeared.</p><p>An identical pair of twins with messy black hair and hazel eyes <em>exuded </em>chaotic energy whenever they cried as babies. The oncoming gummy smiles more than made up for the lost bouts of sleep. As they grew into children, they ran all over the place with mischievous smiles on their faces. They fluttered their lashes whenever they did anything wrong, but meant no harm in their actions.</p><p>The youngest one, a black haired girl with golden eyes, seemed to not cry much as a baby. She cooed for her sires attention and behaved well enough. Compared to her older twin brothers, she was an <em>angel.</em> Growing older, she trailed behind her older brothers with amusement clear in her eyes. She enjoyed peeking into troubling situations, but kept herself at a distance to not incriminate herself.</p><hr/><p>To outsiders, Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito appeared frozen in place, almost <em>catatonic</em> from the onslaught of images appearing before their eyes.</p><p>Taking notice of a <em>soulmate event,</em> Kirishima and Suoh positioned themselves in certain areas to better protect them. Suoh stood beside Asami, while Kirishima went to Akihito's side. The guards' hands hovered over their hidden weapons, hyper vigilant of their surroundings. The background noise didn't distract them from their current purpose.</p><p>Protect Asami Ryuichi <em>and</em> his mate during their most <em>vulnerable</em> moment at all costs.</p><p>After all, no one other than the four of them were <em>present</em>. It wouldn't benefit Suoh or Kirishima to give away this momentous occasion through making an <em>obvious</em> scene. No one other than the building staff wandered onto the rooftop. They didn't need strangers peering into this private moment.</p><p>Pushing up his glasses, Kirishima thought about the exact time slot for a soulmate vision. From his research, this moment took <em>seconds</em> or <em>minutes.</em> He assumed Asami would break first eye contact first. </p><p>Peering back toward Asami, his observation was proven <em>correct</em>. </p><p>Asami <em>rapidly</em> blinked his eyes and returned. </p><hr/><p>Gathering his bearings, Asami stalked forward, arms stretched out to lay his hands on Akihito's shoulders. Preventing his kitten from running off, Asami soaked in the present Akihito and compared him to the future mate of their future. After all, Akihito kept his spirit and stuck at his side to raise their pups under a mating. He <em>saw</em> the scarring on the side of Akihito's delicate neck.</p><p>The <em>visual</em> symbol of his transition from <em>Takaba</em> Akihito into <em>Asami</em> Akihito.</p><p>Akihito <em>slowly</em> regained mobility of his body enough for him to realize that Asami got the upper hand. Asami held him in place. The alpha <em>trapped</em> him <em>against</em> the railing of the roof, almost <em>looming</em> over his short form. He lost his precious split second opportunity to run away. Although, the sudden reveal of their soulmate connection made him hesitant in wanting to run off.</p><p>Asami couldn't be <em>heartless</em> enough to hurt his <em>own</em> <em>soulmate</em>.</p><p>After all, they produced such beautiful and intelligent pups who <em>flourished</em> under their care.</p><p>"Uh...you can let me go now." Akihito informed Asami, whose hands gripped onto his shoulders even <em>tighter.</em></p><p>Asami peered deep into Akihito's eyes. Out of all the people he interacted with, none of them <em>surprised</em> him like this <em>wild</em> omega. This omega snuck around him and his men, snapped photos of his dealings, and <em>almost</em> snuck away without giving out his location. To top it all off, Takaba Akihito was his <em>soulmate</em>. A soulmate who bore him <em>four</em> healthy pups.</p><p>An overwhelming surge of <em>possession</em> made him frantic and eager to keep Takaba Akihito. Nothing and no one would stop him.</p><p>But first, Asami needed Akihito to <em>erase</em> the <em>evidence</em> of the last few days. "You will erase those photos-"</p><p>Akihito wasted no time in snapping back. "<em>Fuck no</em>. Do you have any idea how much this money will change my life? I need to-"</p><p>Eyebrow twitching, Asami cut in. "You're willing to turn in your soulmate for <em>money</em>? Is that what you're admitting to me?"</p><p>Akihito's eyes widened as he stammered out. "W-Well, no, but-" He tried removing Asami's hands from his shoulders, but they <em>didn't</em> budge. It was awkward enough keeping a grip on his camera while attempting to get away. "You're not telling me that <em>you</em> accept <em>me</em> of all people as your <em>soulmate</em>? Shouldn't you be denying it? Almost frantic to get rid of me or something?"</p><p>Finding amusement in Akihito's confusion, Asami smirked. "I don't think I will. In fact," He removed his hands from Akihito's shoulders in order to pick him up in his arms. He placed Akihito over his shoulder and began walking back toward the entrance of the rooftop. "We are done for the night."</p><p>Kirishima walked in front the pair to scout the area while Suoh protected the back.</p><p>Akihito didn't make a show of slamming his hands onto Asami's back. It was a useless tactic when the man was <em>physically</em> stronger than him. He didn't utilize his chance during that split moment after their visions cleared. Although, Asami got to him first and his men looked after them during the <em>whole</em> event. Even if he wanted to, Akihito was sure he would have been snatched before got too far.</p><p>"<em>Asami</em>!" Akihito gripped onto the back of Asami's blazer with one hand while the other grasped onto the strap of his camera. "There is no way I'm letting myself get carried out like a bag of potatoes. Set me down!"</p><p>Walking down the stairs, Asami hummed. <em>"Nope."</em></p><p>Gritted his teeth, Akihito reached out his hand and gasped onto the railing. Asami peered over his shoulder in <em>astonishment.</em> With one tug, Asami could pull him away from the railing, but the act caught the man by surprise.</p><p>Akihito hissed out. "I have pride as a human and I will not be <em>humiliated</em> for <em>your</em> <em>entertainment</em>." He glared at Suoh when he attempted to remove his fingers from the pole. "Tell your lackey not to touch me. Unless, you want <em>another man's </em>scent on me."</p><p>Asami's <em>growl</em> stopped Suoh from resuming his actions. "Don't touch him."</p><p>Suoh said. "Yes, Asami-sama."</p><p>An awkward stretch of silence passed as Asami and Akihito stared at one another with strong <em>intensity.</em> Akihito didn't <em>avert</em> eye contact. In fact, he made it a mission to <em>continue</em> their <em>extended</em> eye contact and <em>challenged</em> Asami's <em>authority.</em></p><p>Instead of becoming <em>offended,</em> Asami found Akihito's audacity <em>entertaining.</em></p><p>Observing him for a moment longer, Asami broke their silence. "Are you going to run away?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Akihito felt his arm strain from the awkward angle he gripped the railing. <em>"No.</em> We're <em>soulmates.</em> Kind of hard for me to escape when you have <em>all</em> my personal information. I'm sure you would block me from leaving the country."</p><p>Asami's amused smirk said it all.</p><p>"Although, I have a request before I let go of this railing." Akihito's voice cracked as the muscles in his arm began to burn.</p><p>Asami placed his hands on Akihito's hips to stabilize his balance once he let go. "Name it."</p><p>"Take me out on a date."</p><p>
  <em>"Done."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this meets expectations! I ended up making Asami cook so look forward to that. I picked random fancy food that I found through google lmao </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Lucicelo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having left the roof area, Asami guided them down the stairs, then into the elevator. When all four men entered the elevator, Akihito pushed himself against the back right area. Asami stood on the back left area while Kirishima and Suoh stood in the forefront. It didn't take long for an <em>awkward</em> silence to spread through the small enclosed space.</p><p>Kirishima attempted to lessen the awkwardness through introducing himself and Suoh. Suoh and Kirishima bowed. Akihito returned the gesture and introduced himself to them.</p><p>The silence resumed.</p><p>Asami removed his lighter and cigarettes from his inner pocket. Flipping the lighter open, he placed the cigarette against his lips and lit one up. He inhaled and blew a line of smoke in the air.</p><p>Behind him, Akihito covered his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, eyes narrowing at Asami's lack of awareness. Akihito disliked the smell of smoke and the ramifications that came along with it. Omega Services hammered the importance of health to the point where Akihito avoided smoke areas. Not that he followed <em>all</em> the rules, he drank a good beer or mixed cocktail whenever he wanted.</p><p>Akihito snarked. "Didn't anyone tell you <em>not</em> to smoke in the presence of an <em>omega,</em> Asami?"</p><p>Asami looked down at Akihito and noticed him covering his face with his sleeve. He knew most omegas <em>hated</em> smoking, but they either kept quiet or hinted at their dislike through a handkerchief to the face. In high society, omegas learned to <em>tolerate</em> the smell due to their alphas partaking in cigar rooms. Although, the trend lessened due to the constant push for new births every year.</p><p>Amused, Asami huffed out. "Most omegas who cross my path <em>don't</em> comment about the smell."</p><p>"Well, I am bothered by the <em>smell."</em> Akihito furrowed his brows and pressed himself against the wall. He kept covering his face with his right hand sleeve. "You can smoke everywhere else but don't do it in front of me. If you want a chance at those pups, you will pick and choose when to smoke."</p><p>Asami smirked. "I see you're thinking about the future, <em>good."</em></p><p>Akihito's face warmed up. "Well, I take my health seriously, Asami."</p><p>"And staking out in low temperature weather is <em>health</em> <em>conscious</em>?"</p><p>Akihito rolled his eyes. "I wear heat pads underneath my clothes. A simple must have for the fall and winter months. Honestly, Asami, I might be poor, but I'm <em>not</em> careless."</p><p>Before Asami commented again, the elevator doors opened.</p><p>Suoh and Kirishima scoped the area and motioned the all clear for Asami.</p><p>Asami walked out the elevator and dropped his cigarette onto the floor. Snuffing it out with his sleek black shoes, he turned back to Akihito. "See? The cigarette has been put out. Lets go."</p><p>Sighing behind his hand, Akihito walked out of the elevator. He removed his right hand from his face when he noticed Asami put out his cigarette. Taking in a breath of fresh air, Akihito shuffled the strap of his viewfinder case over his shoulder. Walking forward, Asami and his men followed right behind him. When they stepped out the building, Kirishima rushed toward the sleek black car.</p><p>The lavish car parked on the street garnered <em>attention.</em> Akihito noted random strangers pausing to comment about the foreign car. More and more people were taking photos or muttering about whoever owned the car. They were further whispering when Kirishima made his appearance and clicked the car keys to unlock it, the car lights blinked.</p><p>Since there were multiple people surrounding the vicinity of the car, Akihito sought his chance and bolted down the street.</p><p>Asami fought the urge to let his jaw drop.</p><p>His soulmate <em>slipped</em> out of his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p>Rubbing his temples, Asami chuckled. He removed his phone from his pocket and dialed a subordinate who lived close to Akihito. He ordered the man to leave a message on Akihito's door before Akihito made it home.</p><hr/><p>Almost tripping over his feet, Akihito turned the corner saw his apartment complex. A three floor light tan apartment complex with exposed staircases, a concrete border surrounded the area, and a small parking lot was right beside the building. Crossing the small front entrance, Akihito waved at the college students who hung around the courtyard on Saturday nights. They waved their beers, grinning from ear to ear, as they yelled hello. As far as he knew, they attended different universities and bonded over the impending doom of finals week.</p><p>Not stopping to chat, Akihito climbed up the stairs to the second floor and rushed to his apartment door. He cared little if he caused noise with his footsteps, the college students were getting rowdier, possibly angering the elderly who lived in the complex. Stopping in front of his door, he fished out his keys and found the right key. He readied himself to unlock the door when he saw the note taped over his peephole.</p><p>Groaning, Akihito clapped his face with his hands. "Well...great. He knows my address too. I shouldn't be surprised."</p><p>Removing the note from the door, Akihito cringed at the <em>sloppy</em> writing. His own writing wasn't pretty, but he made attempts when it came to handwritten notes. He <em>almost</em> believed it was Asami <em>until</em> he picked up the smell of <em>herbs</em> and <em>soil.</em> Someone else wrote the note in place of Asami.</p><p>Alright then.</p><p>Looking down at the letter Akihito muttered under his breath:</p><p>
  <em>Akihito,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as I find your escape amusing, you requested a date. A compromise for the way I handled you when we finished our soulmate connection. I will fulfill this request in order for us to reconnect. After all, we have to discuss our plans and prepare for the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you prefer a certain date, call me on this number. (Asami's Number)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once our date is planned, you will be picked up by Suoh or Kirishima at your address.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asami Ryuichi.</em>
</p><p>Clenching the paper in his hand, Akihito unlocked his door and slammed it behind him. Ignoring the yell from his grouchy neighbor, Akihito rolled his eyes. A slight semblance of a sound made the man yell and rant about <em>rowdy</em> college students. Akihito had to give it to the old man, he <em>wasn't</em> lying. This cheap apartment complex housed a majority of broke university students who <em>c</em>ouldn't afford a different place. The random elders lived in different floors, constant in their complaints to the landlord over whatever noises they heard.</p><p>Akihito stuck around past university because he grew fond of the place. It might have been run down, paint chipped off the walls, plumbing worked half the time, and the heating tended to break down <em>every</em> winter, but it was home. Ko and Takato teased him about his place, but their own apartments were close to worn down as his own place.</p><p>At least, the front doors were reinforced with extra locks for safety. Also, a scent blocking tarp was placed around the shoe rack and front step to <em>ease</em> Akihito's scent from breaching the door. More reinforced locks were placed on his bedroom door. Providing extra security for when Akihiko went into heat. He didn't need the worry of a uppity alpha taking advantage of his worst state.</p><p>Kicking off his shoes, he hopped over the step and rushed into his living room. He removed his hat and shuffled off his jacket, tossing them onto his low rise couch. Unclenching his hand, he smoothed the paper and reread Asami's words.</p><p>Asami was <em>right.</em></p><p>Akihito made a <em>deal </em>and they were joined by <em>fate.</em></p><p>There was no use for him to make a play at escaping or hiding from the man.</p><p>But, it didn't mean he was going to call Asami right away<em>.</em></p><hr/><p>Their first date happened on a Tuesday afternoon.</p><p>Right at the moment Akihito finished getting ready, Kirishima arrived and stopped in front of the building. Akihito locked up his apartment before he rushed down the stairs to the car. Kirishima got out to open the car door and Akihito shuffled himself inside.</p><p>Akihito wore a long sleeved black striped shirt and dark blue slacks. He showered well and thoroughly, removing lingering scents, to present his natural aroma. From Asami's fierce growl of the thought of another man touching him, Akihito knew it was best not to test him. He saw early signs of an over scenting possessive sort of pack alpha. Which meant once he accepted Asami, he wouldn't be able to smell his own scent unless he walked fresh out the shower.</p><p>Akihito didn't mind the thought. He missed having an alpha scent on him. After his alpha sire died, Akihito used his father's clothing for comfort and a way to simulate pack. Once the scent dissipated, he kept the shirts in the back of his wardrobe for memories sake. Later on in life, he used beta scents and patches to obscure his own scent. The beta scent worked to an extent, but he didn't feel protected.</p><p>Asami's <em>overwhelming</em> scent would keep unwanted alphas and beta men away from him.</p><p>The car came to a stop.</p><p>Akihito snapped out of his thoughts and looked out of the window. His eyes widened at the lavishness of the apartment complex. He knew Asami Ryuichi was rich, but Asami lived in one of the most well secured and <em>expensive</em> apartments in the city. The sort of apartment complex that boasted privacy for their rich clientele. Although, talk of a different building was being built with even better utilities to usurp the one in front of him.</p><p>As far as he knew, this apartment complex didn't have an indoor restaurant<em>.</em> It was a full on residential building with utilities. Akihito didn't understand why Kirishima stopped in front of this building. Unless, Asami wanted him to enter his home for a <em>first date.</em></p><p>Kirishima opened Akihito's door and waited for Akihito to get out. After a few seconds, there was no activity coming from inside the car. Looking down, he noted Akihito was distracted. "Akihito-sama?"</p><p>"Just call me Akihito..." Akihito looked through the lobby doors and turned to Kirishima. "Uh...am I going to Asami's place?"</p><p>Kirishima nodded his head. "Yes, Asami-sama thought it prudent for the date to take place in his apartment."</p><p>"Oh...okay." Akihito stepped foot out of the car and Kirishima closed the door. "Are you going to escort me in?"</p><p>"Suoh is waiting in the lobby to escort you to Asami-sama's home." Kirishima responded before he walked around the car and opened the driver's side. "I have other business to attend to."</p><hr/><p>Asami opened the door to his apartment to a wave of crisp ocean air, wet soil, and pine needles. The scent filtered through his nose, pushing aside the smells coming from his kitchen. Underneath all that beta neutralizer, Takaba Akihito smelled <em>delicious.</em> Not overtly sweet or underwhelming. The smell suited him just right. He imagined a carefree Akihito wandering through the woods near an ocean, snapping photos or finding the right spots for an image.</p><p>In front of him, Akihito stared up at him with a furrowed brow. Parts of Akihito's hair was still damp, meaning he showered before he dressed up for his meeting. No wonder Asami could smell Akihito's pure scent without anything obstructing it. Asami checked out the outfit Akihito wore and found that it suited him well. The clothing hugged Akihito's body to show off his assets.</p><p>Asami chose a dark grey shirt and black slacks to wear. Forgoing the usual suit he wore on a daily basis. He suspected Akihito didn't have a suit and tie to wear, so he dressed down, but selected his best causal wear. He was proved correct.</p><p>Asami purred. "Welcome."</p><p>Akihito entered inside of his apartment. "Thanks for having me. I would had brought something to give you, but I didn't know I was coming here." Although, he wouldn't know what to get Asami to begin with.</p><p>Closing the door, Asami chuckled. "No issue." He walked past Akihito and guided him toward the kitchen. "Now, follow me. We're having our meal in the kitchen area."</p><p>Akihito trailed behind Asami. Given the opportunity, his eyes trailing up and down his form. He <em>couldn't</em> deny the man was <em>attractive. </em>Through inhaling Asami's scent of burnt wood, musk, and ash, Akihito was <em>entranced.</em> Asami's confident stride, fit body, fearsome reputation, and riches, pushed the alpha into a tier that Akihito <em>never</em> dreamed of snagging. He left the dreaming to the gorgeous and demure omegas who were a staple for rich men. His spitfire personality and career path turned off a majority of alphas who gave him a glance.</p><p>At first, the rejections hurt him, but he learned to ignore the comments. None of them were his soulmates or seemed serious in finding their own. Most alphas and beta men snipped the same comments and didn't have any creativity in insulting him. Honestly, these people were laughable to him. Takato, his wife, and Ko found the insults funny and seemed to guess the right words whenever he spoke about another alpha bothering him at work.</p><p>Once Akihito entered the kitchen area, he didn't have time to gawk at the state of the art kitchen before Asami said. "Sit. I haven't finished the last part of the meal and you can nibble from the cheese platter."</p><p>Asami removed the chilled wine bottle from the ice and popped it open. "Would you like wine?"</p><p>Seeing Asami open a <em>new</em> wine bottle, lessened Akihito's concerns. "Uh...sure. Thanks." Sitting down on the stool, he offered. "Want me to help?"</p><p>"Not necessary. I can finish everything without help." Asami poured a sizeable amount of wine and set it in front of Akihito. "Now, I'm sure you can't expose...certain cases you're investigating."</p><p>Awkward in adjusting himself, Akihito picked up the wine glass and sipped. <em>"Nope.</em> It's a need to know basis half the time. But, we're not here to talk about that politician you have in your pocket."</p><p>Asami served himself a glass of wine and hid his smile behind the glass.</p><p>Akihito peered down at the circular board that showed off a lavish charcuterie board. The labeled cut up cheeses were in different ends of the board, plump grapes in little bundles, meats folded in triangles, preserves in small little containers, and the pickled items were in bowls. Everything looked picturesque.</p><p>Akihito said. "We're here to know about each other outside of work."</p><p>Chuckling, Asami turned back to the stove and resumed cooking. <em>"Oh,</em> how could I have forgotten? Slipped my mind."</p><p>"So..." Akihito popped a grape in his mouth. <em>"Why</em> are you <em>cooking</em> for me? I thought you would prefer to take me to some restaurant or something. Flashy and ridiculously expensive. To dazzle my <em>puny</em> omega brain into dropping my pants for you on the first date."</p><p>The sounds of sizzling and hissing cut in between the pairs conversation.</p><p>Asami answered. "I felt like cooking."</p><p><em>"That's all?"</em> Akihito tried different cheeses, meats, baguette, and preserve combinations. He found himself enjoying the goat cheese combo with fig preserves. Although, the gouda with pieces of spiced salami was good as well.</p><p>Asami flipped the pan and the food sizzled. "Yes. Although, my reasoning came from obscuring your identity from the public and home cooking was the best choice. Had a different photographer saw you on my arm, they wouldn't hesitate in publishing your face in the morning paper. Soulmates are...a <em>liability</em> in my line of work."</p><p>Akihito sighed. "I expected as much." As annoying as it was to sneak around because of Asami, Akihito preferred to keep himself in one piece. Besides, he wanted to keep doing his current job until it became impossible for him to continue.</p><p>Akihito peered around Asami and saw different plates set aside for the food. "So, what are we having?"</p><p>"For our appetizers, we have the cheeseboard alongside a green salad with sliced beets and a balsamic reduction. Our main course is a bacon wrapped pesto tenderloin with sautéed carrots." Asami turned off the stove, removed the tenderloin and placed it on a cutting board to rest.</p><p><em>"Oh?"</em> Akihito's mouth watered and gulped. "What are we having for dessert?"</p><p>"Gyokuro tea with macaroons." Asami removed tongs from one of the island cabinets and plated the salad. "Kirishima prepared them yesterday for tonight's date."</p><p>"Wait...your guard can <em>bake?"</em> Akihito was astonished. "Are you people paranoid about people poisoning your food or something?"</p><p>"Apparently, Kirishima learned on a whim. He perfected his skills to the point where he rivals high end bakers. It is to my benefit." Asami walked around the island table and set down one plate in front of Akihito. Then, he sat down next to Akihito with his own plate. "And to answer your inquiry, <em>no,</em> I'm <em>not</em> paranoid. I pay enough to receive <em>flawless</em> service whenever I enter a restaurant."</p><p>Akihito rolled his eyes. "Of course, you get <em>good service.</em> During my research, I found out you ruined a decent enough place because you said their food tasted bland. Not going to lie, it was true, I ate there during Takato's engagement party, but the restaurant's ranking <em>tanked." </em>He stabbed a bit of salad and ate it.</p><p>Asami snorted. "They dared to serve me an <em>unappetizing</em> meal to simper after a different table. Once they found out about my identity, they attempted to persuade my return to taste their food again. I haven't gone back since."</p><p>Akihito ate more of his salad before he joked. "So, did your kitchen adventures started before or after you became a critic?"</p><p>"Before I entered began this line of work." Asami took bites of his salad before he arranged his own cracker and cheese combo to eat it. "It would be a disadvantage not to know how to prepare a simple meal."</p><p>Impressed, Akihito sipped his wine.</p><p>After they chatted a bit more, Asami got up and collected their plates. He set them inside of the sink before arranged the main course. Akihito watched, mouth watering at the sight of the meat. Asami arranged the carrots in a pleasing way before placing the tenderloin on top. He carried the plates to the island table and set them down.</p><p>Akihito poured them new glasses of wine before they resumed eating.</p><p>Once their conversation peaked into the personal, Asami was surprised to learn that Akihito was mixed. He suspected from Akihito's hair and eye color, but he assumed Akihito dyed his hair. "Ah, so your mother was a foreigner."</p><p><em>"Yup!</em> My mom came from America on an exchange program and ended up returning for university. She met dad at some modeling shoot since she needed extra cash. Dad was one of the photographers. At some point, they connected eyes during the shoot and they found out they were soulmates!" Akihito paused a moment to savor his bite of pork. Asami knew how to season and cook well. "I don't remember her, she died when I was six. But, I have all of her photos and she's gorgeous as hell."</p><p>Asami ate his food when Akihito asked. "What about your parents? What was your mother like?"</p><p>Akihito caught Asami's grimace before Asami downed his wine.</p><p>Akihito winced. <em>"Bad?</em> Oh shit. Then, ignore that question, Asami. What about your father?" He received a glare in return. "Touchy topics?"</p><p>Asami set down his wine glass. "I'll...reveal those topics at a later time. They are not suitable for a first date or until we have established a permanent relationship status."</p><p>Akihito nodded his head. "Alright, I won't push those topics."</p><p>Akihito and Asami spent the rest of dinner exchanging quips and snarking words. Once they transitioned into dessert, the pair found out new things about one another. Personal aspects that an internet search wouldn't find or document.</p><p>Akihito managed to have room in his stomach for the macaroons and drank <em>delicious </em>expensive tea.</p><p>The date ended when Asami called Kirishima to return to pick up Akihito.</p><p>When Asami asked about leftovers, Akihito jumped at the chance to take everything. He wasn't going to let Asami throw the food away or not eat it due to his busy schedule. Besides, he needed a <em>pick me up</em> for the rest of the week. His current photos were <em>useless,</em> due to protecting Asami, and finding new tips would take a bit of digging and bidding his time.</p><p>Akihito carried the containers in his arms as Asami accompanied Akihito down to the car.</p><p>Kirishima, who stood against the car, removed himself from the car and opened the passenger door.</p><p>Before Akihito entered the car, he turned to Asami. "I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed the date." Akihito rubbed the back of his neck as he stood beside the open car door. "The food was <em>delicious.</em> Just wait until our second date. I'll bring ingredients and cook you something. I'm not that shabby in the kitchen you know."</p><p>Asami chuckled. "Excellent. We won't starve."</p><p><em>"Exactly!"</em> Akihito puffed out his chest. "And don't start asking what I'm making, the only hint I'm giving you is <em>Japanese.</em> That's all."</p><p>Without a moments notice, Asami swooped down and pressed his lips against Akihito's. Sharing their first kiss, fireworks ensued between them and their hearts sped up. Akihito opened his mouth, Asami <em>deepened</em> their kiss in an instant.</p><p>Kirishima stood on the other side of the car door, averting his eyes to this public scene.</p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>